badass rebirth in hitman reborn
by carmenlarsen
Summary: this is a fem/Tsuna fic, and im really bad at summary's, but please give my story a chance. hope you like it :) ps the rating may change


I died. i don't exactly know how through. But i **do** remember waking up in some kind of void. it felt like i was floating in the middle of nothing, just bright white light.

while laying, or floating there i thought of my past life. i was going to miss my mom a lot. she was the only one who really understood me, at last i thought so. she was probably going to miss me too, at least i hoped so, just not too much ether, i wanted her to be happy with all my heart.

i hated my dad. the only thing he thought about when he thought about me was money. and with the hate for my father came the hate of my oldest sister from his side. you see, she, i think, loved him and feared him all in one. all she ever did was trying to be, do and behave like he wanted. she like my father put me down every day mentally. calling me stupid, fat and no good every day. i know it doesn't sound too bad when you hear it like that, but it hurt. and it hurt the most when hearing it from someone you though loved you.

your probably asking why my mother didn't do anything. she did. she divorced when i was ten. but by the time i was ten my mom was almost already ruined. an early injury, gave her a lot of pain in her left leg, and she began to take a lot of strong pills. coupled with a man who just wouldn't fuck of, got her addicted to said pills. when she finally got my so called **father **off of her back it helped a lot. and with help she got out of it.

then suddenly my father wanted the custody of my little brother and i. it got to curt, and my father won. it was hell. a little after my sixteenth birthday i ran away. or rather i ran away from my father, and over to my mother. we, as in my mother and i decided to take it to curt one more time.

it took almost a year. but we won! we even got my little brother with us too! i was so happy!

through it wasn't just happy ever after after that. now it was my big sister on my mother side to go to curt. she was going from her boyfriend, and she wanted both of her children with her. there father where violent. he hit and kicked my sister every other day, her children too children. she also won! we where happy once more, and i thought i could finely be happy. seems like god wouldn't have it.

the last thing i remembered was, my family and i out going for a walk, when suddenly, Sofia, my sisters two year old daughter ran out on the road. i remembered seeing a car coming racing down the road. i didn't think. i just ran out on the road, pushing sofia out of the way. the car must have hit me.

i was crying silently now. i was gonna miss them all. my two big brothers, little brother, big sister and her children included.

it had just downed on me that i would never see them again.

i really wanted a smoke right now. i was sobbing when i heard a voice. i looked around but no one was here. was i hearing voices in my head now? i was just so lucky huh? note the sarcasm.

then i heard the voice again. and it was **fucking **chuckling**! **great! now the voice in my head was laughing at me! i humphed.

then the voice began talking to me. "young one, im not head" i said in a amused tone. i blinked. huh?

"then where are you? i asked looking around again, still not seeing anything. "i everywhere and nowhere all in one, young one " he answered still amused. "oh..then are you god? i asked. the voice chuckled again, "you could say that" he said.

"oh cool, then is this heaven? i asked kinda disappointed. if this is heaven, then why was i alone here? i thought.

"no. this is not heaven." the voice said, " you could call this the middle plane, this is where you will be judged to see if you should be going to heaven or hell" he answered.

"oooh..." i was sweating now, i knew that i wasn't completely sin free.

the voice chuckled again" i beginning to really hate that voice.

"but that is not the case with you" he said, "you my child, have been chosen to become reborn" he said. huh? awesome! i thought.

i was going to ask the voice where i was going to reborn, when everything turned dark.

when i woke up i was being cradled in a pair of big arms. i must be a newborn then i though. i looked up to see who was carrying me, but everything was kinda blurry. like when i took of my glasses in my previous life.

soon i was handed over to another pair of arms. it was warm, and felt like home. this must be my mother then, i thought.

i looked up, this time my sight was a little clearer. i was med with a pair of warm brown eyes.

then she looked up at another person. the person was behind me so i couldn't see who it was. " see honey isn't she beautiful? my new mom asked the person. huh then it must be my father i suppose. the i felt a big hand pat my head.

" she is absolutely gorgeous" he said in a loving tone. "Iemitsu, i want you to name her" my new mom told the man. Iemitsu? i thought, where have i heard that name before? i asked myself.

"really Nana? he asked surprised, "can i really name her? he asked her again, this time hopefully. " of course honey" then papa took me from my mother into hes arms. he looked at me adoringly " Tsubaki" he said, then looked at my mama.

"oh iemitsu, thats wonderful" she said gushingly. the Iemitsu looked at me again, " hallo little Tsubaki-chan, my name is Sawada Iemitsu, and im your new papa" he said with a big warm smile. i gave him a big gummy smile, and a giggle in greeting. "and im your new mama Sawada Nana! came from said new mama. i giggled again.

wait a second!

Sawada Iemitsu!?

Sawada Nana!?

this cant be true!?

this is is so awesome!

im in katekyo hitman reborn!

this was so exciting! i was seemly reborn in the place of Tsuna! it was gonna be so badass hehe! now to decide. be like the original Tuna, meaning Dame, or badass.

Dame.

Badass.

Dame.

badass.

badass it is!

that means im gonna train my body as early i can, try learning all kinds of different martial arts, and weapons, and languages, of course Italian was a first, and papa could probably help me, him being in an Italian mafia and all.

hehehe i was gonna be a little genius.

the first couple of moths were pretty boring and all. through i was practicing walking and talking every day. it was hard as hell i tell you! through i was getting hang of the talking better than the walking, it damn hard walking with those weak baby legs i tell you! i was so bored!

anyway i was now about two month old and a badass baby! muhahahaha!

i was vary rarely alone, if i wasn't with mama, then papa was surely with me. today was one of those days i was with papa. mama had gone out shopping, and would be back later that day. papa had sat me on the kitchen table while making us lunch, when he began talking to me. " you now Tsu-chan, your a vary smart baby, most babys shouldn't even be able to sit yet, but you can" he looked at me with a wondering look, " your also wary aware, sometimes it feels like your gonna answer me when i talk to you" well...what can i say? im badass! papa looked at me with wide shocked eyes. apparently i had said something along the lines of: i'w ba'as. not long after that mama came home, and when she heard i had said my first sentence she all but demanded that i said it again. and me being me did it again and again and aga- okay i think you understand.

at the age of twenty-six months old, i could walk and talk perfectly.

mama and i was out shopping one day when we walked by a bookshop, i pulled on mama's hand. "what is it Tsu-chan? she asked me, " mama can we go in there? i asked her while pointing to the bookshop. "hmm okay Tsu-chan! mama said with a big smile. when we got to the bookshop i immediately began collecting books, i chose some books on biology, geology,politics, different cultures, medicine, technology, plus several teach-yourself books on different languages, such as french, German, Chinese, and of course Italian, and i even found about dying will flames, hehehe. then i threw in a couple fairy tail books such as Alice in wonderland and the ugly duckling to seem more normal.

when i showed mama saw the books, she looked at me in shock, "are you sure you want those Tsu-chan? she asked me. "hai mama! i said with a big grin. she sighed with a small smile, "lets go pay for them then" she said.

when we came home papa looked at the books, then me with shock. i just smiled. "are you sure those are not to hard for you to read? he asked with a sweat-drop, "of course they are not too hard for me, i wouldn't have chosen them if they were" i said with grin. he sighed like mama had earlier then smiled, " hehe i suppose not sweetie, your our little genius" he said patting me on the head. " i wouldn't call myself a genius papa, im just badass! i told him with a big grin.

he nodded knowingly, " hai hai sweetie, it was you first word after all" he said. i giggled.

late that night i sat on my bed reading when papa came in to me. " goodnight sweetie" he told me kissing my forehead, i giggled a little, "good night papa" i said yawning, it was time for bed it seems.

a couple day later, when i was walking down the hall, i saw the door to papas office half open, then i heard some rustling from there, it got me curious, so i peeked in a little trough the door. what i saw didn't really surprise me, you know with him in the mafia and all, anyway, i saw papa remove a panel in on the wall behind the desk, to take out an riffle, then move over to a closet, to remove a panel in there too and take out some bullets. then he got over to the window shooting about tree times before closing the window. then he began turning around, i hurried away and down the stairs. hmmm...i think its time to start training.

that night when i was sure both mama and papa was asleep, i sneaked into papa office. removing both panels, looking in i found several different things, such as gunpowder, fuses, bullets, and even a book on hacking! that was in the closet, then i looked in to the one behind the desk. this one was filled with different kind of guns and such, so those i probably couldn't take without papa noticing, so closing the panel and moving to the other one, i looked again. i decided to take a couple of the packets with gun powder, some fuses, and of course the book on hacking. then i closet that panel too and got back to my room, when there i opened my own little panel under my bookcase and put the things down there.

the next morning when papa came down, i gave him a couple big chocks. how you ask? well when he came down, i sad by the table reading the book on dying will flames.

hahahahahahahahaha. you should have seen his face! then he came over asking i he could borrow the book. i looked up with a little smirk. "when im don" i told him, he nodded with a sigh.

then while mama was in the kitchen i asked him for swiss knife, and when he asked me, why the hell i would want one, i gave him the poppy-dog eyes, saying i was feeling unsafe as of late. hehe he fell right for it saying he would buy it later.

later that night i was sitting with my new swiss knife making small bombs. did you know deodorant was flammable? well i didn't until i read the chemistry book i had gotten a couple day prior to this. anyway deodorant, oil and gunpowder makes excellent bombs. **(author: i dont know if thats true, but in my story it is) **im so badass hehehe. after that, sat in my bed reading the hacking book i had borrowed coughstolencough, and decided that it was time to get a pc, so that i could practice.

the next day when i asked papa if i could have one, he almost gave me the same look as when i asked for the swiss knife, "i just got finished with the technology books and i want to practice" i told him with a innocent smile. he sighed and smiled.

"okay sweetie, i will get you one soon" i told me, i cheered and he laughed.

at the age of six i began school.

it was sooooooooo boring! i new all of this already! you know, because im badass, hehehe.

through it gave me an idea, i could let everyone think i was dame, and then when reborn comes, BAM, i can chock everyone, and be even more badass, if thats even possible through, im badass as it is, heheh.

so i only did what i had to, and then slept the rest of the day. then i would go home and train. not too long ago i found a dojo there practiced a lot of different kind of martial arts, such as kendo, judo, boxing and jiujitsu. it was badass.

i even got them to teach me for free! the only thing i had to do was lie a tinie tiny bit you know. i told them i was being bullied in school, but that i didn't want to worry my parents.

and BAM i had a membership. so now i train every day, to lean everything. its badass hehehe.

a couple years later papa came with the news that he had to go to Italy for work. "papa will you come home soon? i asked him, he got down to my height with a kinda sad smile, " of course sweetie" he said with a smile. lie. i new it was a lie. i looked at him with a annoyed look on my face, " your liar, but its okay, i wont tell mom" then i turned around and ran to my room.

i was sad, papa was leaving for who knows how long, and im just sitting here. i sighed and tried to look at the light side. if i were lucky he wasn't taken the amo with him, then i could begin to lean to shoot.

that got me excited.

the next day when papa had left, i ran to his office. seems i was lucky today! it was all there! muhahaha. i was gonna be the best mafia queen there have ever been.

the rest of the days up until now was used with training, both mind and body, and my shooting of course. badass!

so that comes to now. im thirteen, my name is Sawada Tsubaki and im just about to start middle school, aaaand if im right it shouldn't be long before reborn is comming. hehe

**authors note:**

**hi! i hope you liked this chapter! im sorry if there is any spelling or grammatical errors, im not a native speaker. please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any proposals for the story.**

**see you in next chapter!**

**ciao! **


End file.
